Rodeo
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Inspired by the Garth Brooks song. Sam needs extra money, so he decides to be a bull rider. But at what cost?  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Sammy." Dean said as they walked around the State Fair. "I think those things are just a scam to get people to give up all their money."

"It's a mechanical bull." Sam said. "It's not like it's gonna hurt me." Being sixteen years old, Sam thought he knew it all. Dean sighed.

"It's your money you're wasting." He said. Sam ran over to the guy and gave him his money. He climbed onto the brown leather fitted around the metal machine. He flashed a smirk at Dean as the guy started the machine.

Sam held onto the rope attached to the machine as it started to move fast, trying to buck him off anyway it could. Dean stood at the fence watching. He was actually really impressed by what Sam was doing. Eight seconds later, the bull stopped and Sam jumped off. Dean ran over to his brother, who was sweating, as he talked to the operator.

"Holy crap that was some good ridin' you had goin on there." The guy laughed as he slapped Sam on the back. "You're the first person all day to last the eight seconds. So as your reward, here's the one-fifty on the poster." The guy handed Sam a stack of green bills. Dean's eyes widened. "Now don't spend that all in one place, ya hear?" He laughed. Sam nodded and walked over to Dean, strutting.

"How you like them apples?" Sam asked as he spread the money out like a fan and waved it in Dean's face. Dean grabbed the money away from Sam's hand and looked at it. It was real, honest to God money. And it was in his hands now.

"Dad's gonna love this." Dean said. Sam's smile fell at the sound of this.

"That's my money." Sam said. "You're not going to give it to dad." Dean laughed.

"We need ammo." Dean said. "Sorry kid, but this isn't your money anymore." Sam hung his head. That's when a man came up to him.

"Hey kid." He said. He wore a cowboy hat and the stereotypical Texan cowboy getup. "I saw how you rode that bull back there. If you sign up today and come back tomorrow, you can try your hand at a real one and one thousand dollars." Sam's face lit up again. If he could win $150 from riding a mechanical bull, how hard could it be to win a thousand from a real one?

"Yes." Sam said. "I'll do it." He knew he could easily convince Dean to let him go. It wasn't like they had anything to do anyway. John was out on a hunt and had left Dean to make sure Sam did everything he was supposed to do.

"Here." The guy said. Sam signed some papers and soon, he was registered for the bull riding contest tomorrow. He held a cocky smile on his face as he walked back over to Dean. He was going to win that thousand tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

Early Saturday morning, Sam was up and ready to do what he had to do in order to get himself some money to spend on himself. He was tired of always having to share with John and Dean. Yeah, he didn't mind the occasional pitching in for guns, ammo, gas, food, motels, etc., but it was a constant thing. According to the older two Winchester's, he had a duty to the family.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked as he stood sleepily in the doorway of the bedroom they were sharing in the small apartment they were renting. Sam turned around and looked at him, half a Poptart in his mouth.

"To the fairgrounds." Sam said after he removed the Poptart from his mouth. Dean walked forward and took the uneaten one from him.

"And why do you think you're going there?" He asked as he bit into his breakfast.

"I'm going to win some money." Sam said as he got ready to head out. Dean blocked his way.

"Going to ride another mechanical bull?" He asked. Sam shook his head no and tried to move around him. Dean blocked his way again. "Answer me."

"Sure." Sam said. "Another mechanical bull. Now can I go?" Dean snatched up his keys from the counter. Sam's face paled. Once Dean and him got to the fairgrounds and saw that it wasn't a mechanical bull, he wouldn't let him ride, no matter how much money was at stake.

"Let's go." Dean said. Sam sighed and followed him out to the Impala. They got in and drove to the fairgrounds. There were already a lot of people walking around. Sam immediately headed towards the main arena, where the bull riding was going to take place. Dean ran to catch up with him. "Where's the fire Speedy?" He asked. That's when he realized where Sam was heading. He was going to the check-in.

"Name?" The smiling cowgirl behind the table said. Sam smiled back at her.

"Winchester." He said. She scanned her list and found his name. She smiled again and handed him a piece of paper to pin on his shirt.

"You're number ten." She said. "Event is about to start. Better get out there soon." Sam smiled and went to take off. Dean ran after him. He grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked. Sam pulled his arm out of Dean's grasp.

"I'm going to win some money." He said. Dean stared him down.

"Sam, a riding a real bull is nothing like riding a mechanical one. It's dangerous."

"How do you know?" Sam asked. "Ever rode one?" Dean didn't have an answer for that. "You can either stay or not. I'm riding this and there's nothing you can do to stop me." With that, he walked off. Dean stood there, not sure what to do, but decided to cheer his brother on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood in the locker room where all the other riders were getting ready at. He hadn't seen the mysterious guy that had told him to sign up for this thing. He was beginning to have second thoughts. What if he got hurt? What if he couldn't go hunting? What if he got killed? But all those thoughts were soon chased away.

"Hey kid." Someone said. Sam turned around to see the cowboy standing there. "I'm just glad you decided to show Mister Winchester." Sam smiled.

"I'm Sam…um…"

"You can call me Daniel." He said. He shook Sam's hand. "I'll be right here when you're done ridin'. Have fun out there." He patted Sam on the back.

"Thanks Daniel." Sam said.

_Next up, number 10. Sam Winchester._

Sam heard his name over the P.A. He looked at Daniel, who smiled at him. He smiled back then walked out.

"Sam, wait." Daniel said. Sam looked back at him. Daniel ran up and put a cowboy hat on Sam's head. "For luck kid." He said. Sam smiled and ran out to the main arena.

Sam was overtaken by the sounds all around him. People were yelling and cheering. He saw the kid before him getting bucked off. He barely made it five seconds. One of the rodeo hands walked over to him.

"Winchester?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Come this way cowboy." Sam followed him to the pen. There set the biggest non-supernatural creature that he had ever came into contact with. It made that mechanical bull look like a puppy. He suddenly had more butterflies in his stomach than ever, but he couldn't back out now. He got situated on the bull and before he knew it, he was out in the arena.

Dean watched in horror as his little brother hung onto the bull and he started to buck around, trying every way it could to toss him off. Dean felt his heart beating faster and he wasn't breathing. Not until Sam was safe on his own two feet, unharmed.

Eight long and grueling seconds later, Sam was off the bull and the crowd was cheering for him. The bull had been distracted by the rodeo clowns while Sam had been taken back to the locker room where Daniel waited to talk to him. The hat was still on his head as he walked back. Daniel was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good job Sam." He said. "You got the thousand!" Sam's smiled got bigger until he realized that more than likely, he would have to give that money to his dad and brother. His smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"My dad and brother will just take the money." Sam sighed. Daniel grabbed his shoulder.

"Let them have this one." Daniel said. Sam looked up at him. "Because I have a job offer for you kid. Come with me, and you'll be rollin' in the big bucks in no time."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story. You are all amazing! I love you all! I hope you still read, review, and enjoy! :]. Anyway, on with the story.**

Leave Dean and John? Could he really do that? Since he became a teenager, the only dream he had ever had was getting away from their world once and for all. And here was the opportunity right now. Daniel was offering it to him on the brim of a cowboy hat. He was offering Sam the best thing he could ever ask for. Freedom.

"But I'm 16." Sam said. Daniel smiled.

"Never heard of emancipation?" He asked. Sam looked at him. He had heard of the _Emancipation Proclamation _that Abraham Lincoln issued years ago, but he didn't know what an emancipation was. "You can legally make yourself your own guardian. If you come with me, we can fill out the paperwork and soon you'll be your own person." Sam started to think about the idea that had been offered to him.

"I'd be free?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded his head. That's when Dean came up. He squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said. "Let's go get your money. We'll go get something to eat then head home. Dad will be happy with all the money you've yearned us." Daniel watched Dean then looked back at Sam.

"Think about it Sam." He said before he left. Dean looked at Sam.

"What was that about?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"Nothing." Sam said. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Now you're speakin' my language." Dean laughed. They walked away, the whole time Daniel had his eyes on Sam. He was going to get that kid away from them, one way or another.

"No more bull riding." Dean said. "It's stupid and dangerous. You could've been killed, then I would've been killed because Dad would've hunted me down and mounted me on the wall like a deer head." He laughed as he scooped more ice cream into his mouth. It didn't matter because Sam was paying for it.

"But Dean, it's something I like." Sam said. Dean set down his spoon and looked at Sam.

"No Sam." Dean said. "You're not allowed to do it anymore. I forbid it." That made Sam mad. He thought back to the offer that Daniel had told him. The opportunity he had to get away. And the more Dean tried to control his life, the farther he was pushing him to Daniel. He wouldn't leave right now, but tonight, he was packing his stuff and he would be gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean fell asleep in front of the TV, the remote in one hand, a knife in the other, and Friday the 13th playing on the screen in front of him. Sam pretended to be asleep until Dean passed out from his sugar intake. He grabbed his bag and stuffed things in it. He liked bull riding. It made him feel like he could actually do things on his own and not have to rely on anyone. So he put his bag on his back and headed towards the door. He left before anyone knew he was gone.

"Dean." John said as he shook his twenty-year-old son awake. Dean set up quickly. His neck was stiff from sleeping in the chair. "Where's Sam?"

"In bed." Dean said, looking at the TV. The news was on.

"No he's not." John said. "I was just in there. His bed is empty." Dean quickly stood up and ran to the bedroom. Sam's bed was nicely made and his stuff was gone. He couldn't believe he slept through Sam running away. But then he remembered all the sugar he had. No matter how good of a hunter he was, sugar always ended up putting him into a "coma" when he finally crashed. And now that lost him his little brother.

"No." Dean said. "Where would he go?" He was never going to forgive himself for falling asleep while his brother ran away from home. That's when he remembered what Daniel had told Sam. About remembering the offer. "I think I might know where he went." Dean said. He grabbed the Impala keys and ran out. John was right behind him.

Sam walked into the fairgrounds. It was dark, but the bright neon lights that came off of everything lit up the entire place. Families walked by him, mom, dad, little kids. Couples walked hand in hand, a new stuffed animal in the girls arms from the boy. It made Sam feel so lonely as he walked to the arena where he had just competed and won.

"I knew you'd come." Daniel said as he spotted Sam and stood up from the table he was sitting at. "I went ahead and got the emancipation papers for you." He handed the stack of the papers. Sam looked at them then Daniel. "All you have to do is sign."

"I'm not sure…" Sam said.

"If you don't, then they'll legally be able to stop you from following your dreams." Daniel said. "But if you sign this, and they show up trying to take you and/or your money, the cops can take them and they'll have to talk to my lawyers." Daniel handed Sam and pen. Sam stood there for a moment, thinking, before he signed the papers. Daniel smiled.

"Here." Sam said. Daniel took the papers and looked at them. He patted Sam on the back.

"You won't regret this." He said. "Come on, my lawyer is waiting at his office to confirm your signature." Sam followed Daniel to his limo that set out behind the arena. They got in and drove away just as the Impala pulled up and Dean and John raced to go find Sam. But they were too late. Sam Winchester was no longer legally apart of their family…


	6. Chapter 6

John and Dean had searched everywhere for Sam. Daniel had taken him to his lawyer, where everything was finalized and Sam was no longer legally related or obligated to them. He finally got to attend permanent classes, even though it was a private teacher that Daniel had hired for him. After his homework was done, he would go out and master his hidden talent. It wasn't bow hunting or using guns and ammo. It was being a bull rider, riding in a rodeo. Over the four years between his emancipation and his twentieth birthday, he became the greatest one there ever was.

~**Four Years Later~**

"Sam." Daniel called up the stairs with a pot of coffee in his hand. "You're gonna be late for the opening ceremony. Come on, let's go!" Sam pulled himself out of bed, pulled on some nice clothes, brushed his hair and teeth and walked downstairs. Daniel poured some coffee into a cup and handed it to Sam. "Rough night?"

"You can say that again." Sam said. Though bull riding wasn't considered a cool sport by those who had been spoiled since junior high with the thrill of football, since Sam came into the sport, so many girls had became true cowgirls, watching Sam all the time, hanging his pictures on their walls, and screaming like a fangirl every time they saw him in real life or on TV. "I got chased from the parking lot of McDonalds to Wal-Mart by a group of teenage girls."

"Did you lose them before you came home?" Daniel asked as Sam sipped on the coffee. He nodded his head. "Well, we better get down to that sports store for the opening. You need all the good publicity you can get." He laughed. Sam smiled and set his coffee down. They walked out and got into the Camero that set in the driveway. Sam got into the drivers side and they drove away.

After the grand opening of the newest sports store in the mall of the city where Sam had been living since he was sixteen, he went to an event. Dressed him his jeans, flannel, and lucky had that he had wore every event since his first one, Sam stared out the window of Daniels office over the mass amount of people who were gathered.

"People are starting to hold grudges." Sam said. Daniel nodded his head. "If I don't lose a match soon, people may start to leave burning effigies on the front door step." Sam added. Daniel smiled and laughed.

"You and your imagination." He said. "We'll it's your turn. Time to get out there." He said. Sam nodded and headed outside.

It was five seconds. Daniel ran out of his office as Sam went flying and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The rodeo clowns kept the bulls attention while the EMT's rushed Sam to the in-field care facility.

"To a hunt well done." Dean said as he raised his glass up. John nodded his head and drank up. He didn't talk a whole lot since Sam left. He wasn't mute, but he wasn't the same either. The crowded bar was loud enough, but Dean just wanted his dad to be happy again.

"No!" He heard a girl yell. Dean and John jumped up and looked to where all the commotion was. Some girls were crying as they stared up at the TV. Had the president been shot?

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he went up to one of the girls who was crying. She looked at him.

"Look." She said. Dean looked at the TV. It was on ESPN, and there was a guy being wheeled away from a rodeo arena on a gurney. "Sam Winchester just got hurt!" Dean didn't think he had heard right, until he got a closer look at the guy on the TV.

"Dad, we have to go." Dean said as he headed towards the door. John was right behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Where are we going?"

"Dallas, Texas." Dean said.

"What's in Dallas?" John asked. Dean sighed.

"Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam awoke, he was in a hospital room. He had gained a concussion though he had lost the match. Daniel was right by his side, flipping through a _Sports Illustrated_. Sam was groggy as his world started to come back to him.

"Daniel?" Sam asked. "God, my head hurts. What happened?"

"Big Hank bucked ya." Daniel said. "You've been out for about a day and a half." Sam set up against his pillows and rubbed his head. Daniel laid down his magazine and moved his chair closer to the bed.

"Hand me the remote." Sam said. Daniel did that. "Thanks." Sam turned on the TV. Sports Center was on.

"And in other news, Sam Winchester was admitted to Dallas County Hospital after an accident in a bull riding competition left him injured." One of the reporters said.

"You should've heard my wife when he hit the ground." The other one said. "You would've thought that someone close to her had been killed." Sam changed the channel. Family Guy was on. Sam was trying to erase what had happened by watching Stewie plot new ways to kill Lois.

"Sam." Daniel said. "You can't just lay there and pretend that everything's going to be ok. We have to figure out what happened. Because it scared the hell out of me. You _never _fall off of the bull."

"There was something not right with that bull." Sam said. That received a weird look from Daniel.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"It was like he was sick, or drugged. He was more irritated then the others. I think someone tampered with my bull before I got the chance to ride." He said. Daniel nodded his head.

"Well, I think he's on his way to Houston by now, but I'll call ahead to them and have them pull the bull out of commission and have him tested for drugs. Will that make you feel better?" Daniel asked. Sam nodded his head.

"I'd feel much better if I knew that no one else was going to get hurt." Sam said. Daniel smiled at him.

"You and that heart of yours." Daniel said. "That's why all the girls love you." He laughed. Sam blushed.

"That's a little awkward coming from you dude." He laughed. Daniel laughed too and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Rest up." Daniel said. "I'm gonna go talk to Ted and see what he has to say." He patted Sam's leg and walked out into the hallway. Sam laid there and watched Family Guy for a little bit longer. Peter was about to kill the kids from Dawson's Creek when he fell asleep. Daniel started to talk to the personal at the Houston arena where the newest rodeo was going to be taking place. One without champion Sam Winchester holding onto the reins of a new bull.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and John raced into Dallas not long after Daniel made the call about the drugged bull. They didn't have any idea where Sam was, since Dallas was a big place. But as federal agents looking for Sam Winchester, it wouldn't be too awfully hard. At least, that's what John and Dean hoped. Agents Fogerty and Cash were on the case.

"Should we split up and check different hospitals first?" Dean asked. John looked over at him then back out the window.

"Maybe we should go together." John said. "You know, back-up. We don't know what kind of guy took Sam back then and we don't know if he is worse then a wendigo." Dean nodded in agreement. They pulled up in front of the County hospital.

Walking in through the front door, John and Dean got ready to flash their badges. The nurse at the front desk told them to head toward the neurology unit. While they walked, John looked over at Dean.

"How'd you know to come to this one?" John asked. "There were other hospitals that were closer to where we came in at."

"I might not have seen my brother in four years, but I still have a Sammy Sense when it comes to him." Dean laughed. John smiled for a bit before looking back at the elevator.

"Thank you." Daniel said as he hung up the phone with Ted over in Houston. He looked down at his phone.

"Daniel." He heard someone say. He looked around then walked out into the courtyard. There stood a man. He turned around and looked at him. "I have heard that Dean and John are in the hospital. They are here looking for Sam." He turned around and looked at Daniel.

"I kept Sam from them for four years." Daniel said. "I can keep them away for long enough for Sam to get him out of here without him knowing."

"You better." The man said. "I don't want destiny to happen and if it does, it's your head on the plate." With that, he disappeared. Daniel sighed and turned back into the hospital. He walked to the nurse in charge of the neurology department today.

"I would like to request no visitors to Sam's room." Daniel said. She nodded her head. Daniel returned to Sam's room and shut the door. Sam was asleep.

"I'm Agent Cash, this is Agent Fogerty." John said, showing their badges to the nurse at the neurology station. She looked at them for a moment before looking back at them.

"How may I help you agents?" She asked.

"We're here to see Sam Winchester." Dean said. She looked down at her paper then back up at them.

"I'm sorry agents, but he isn't allowed to have any visitors right now." She said. Dean and John looked at each other.

"May we ask why?" John asked, worried that maybe Sam had a bad condition. What if they never got to see him again.

"It was a request." She said. "I'm sorry agents, but you can try again later." They turned around and left. Dean looked over at John.

"So what's the plan now dad?" Dean asked. John reached over to a linen cart and grabbed some scrubs off of it.

Later that night, Dean and John, dressed in blue and green scrubs, walked into the hospital again. When John had grabbed the scrubs, he had also grabbed a couple of ID's that would let them sneak into places that the general public couldn't get into. They easily got into the neurology department. The lights were dimmed and there weren't many people around.

"I'll look down this hallway." Dean said.

"Okay. Be careful." John said. Dean slowly walked down the hallway, checking each room. He came to a room where the door was being opened. Dean quickly ducked into an empty room and watched the person walk by. It was Daniel. He was heading home for the night to take care of the dogs that Sam had just had to get.

Dean waited for a moment until Daniel was out of sight, then he crept into the next room. There, Sam was laying in the bed, looking up at the TV. He was watching some movie from the 80's on the TV. The remote was resting in his hand and he looked like he was just drained. But at least it was Sam.

"Sammy." Dean said. Sam looked over at him and once he realized who it was, he passed out from shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean ran forward to Sam. He gently shook Sam's arm, making sure there was actually a pulse. He pushed Sam's hair out of his face and shook him again.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said. "Please." Sam's eyes started to open. He looked up at Dean.

"How…" He asked. "How did you find me?"

"It's kinda hard not to see a sasquatch being thrown off a bull on ESPN." Dean said with a huge grin on his face. Sam blinked a few times, as if he was trying to see if the image of his brother leaning over him was just a figment of his imagination or not. But after about a minute of doing that, Dean was still standing there.

"If you blink anymore, you might erase the color from your eyes." Dean laughed. Sam shook his head.

"Daniel said that no visitors were allowed." Sam said. That's when he realized what Dean was wearing. "But you didn't exactly decide to go in through the front door did you?" Dean laughed and messed with Sam's hair.

"You know me all too well little brother." Dean said. He couldn't believe that he was here with Sam after four years of not knowing if his brother was all right or if he was even still alive. After he had ran off that day, Dean had been afraid that he would never see him again.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Someone else said. Sam and Dean both look. Dean smiled, but Sam's eyes widened.

"Dad?" Sam asked. John walked in and saw who Dean was talking to.

"Sammy." John said. He walked over and wrapped his hands in Sam's shirt. "Why the hell did you just run off like that?" He yelled. He looked like he was about to punch Sam, but then he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "I'm just so glad you're okay." He said. Sam smiled. He had accepted Dean and John to beat the crap out of him, not hug him.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Dean said. Sam's eyes widened at that.

"No." He said. "I have a concession, but I need to get back to work soon. I've got bills to pay and things to do."

"What kind of bills do you have?" John asked.

"I help Daniel pay for the lights and food. I have to feed my dogs. I have a truck that I just paid for, a car and a motorcycle I am currently paying on. I have things I need to pay on and I have a job that let's me pay for them."

"You could have been killed." Dean said. "I saw all the replays on TV. That was a bad fall you had. You're lucky it just scrambled your brains a little. Your job is dangerous."

"And hunting's not?" Sam asked. Dean and John looked at each other. "I was hurt more in my few years of hunting then I ever was in my chosen profession." Sam said. Dean and John looked at each other. That's when the door to Sam's room opened and someone was standing there.

"Daniel's catching on." Ted said as he rested his feet on his desk. In front of him stood there people, two men and one woman. But they weren't humans, only meat suits for the demons inside of them. "He knew that the bull was drugged. So it seems that Athan there failed us." He said, flicking his hand at the man who stood on the left side of the girl. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry master." Athan said. Ted then looked at the other man.

"And you Ulrich. You assured me that the drugs you fed that bull would make him be angry enough to throw Sam off and it would kill him or paralyze him. But according to all the sports shows, he got away with just a concussion." He said. The man to the right of the woman hung his head too.

"Master." Ulrich said. "I was sure that it was going to happen." Ted shook his head no.

"Athan, Ulrich, leave." Ted said. The two left. That left the woman standing there. "You have always been my favorite Kane." He said. She nodded.

"Thank you father." She said.

"You have yet to let me down like those baboons have." He said. She nodded her head. "But I hope you don't fell me. Sam Winchester will be released from the hospital soon and back on a bull in no time. I need you to distract him, do whatever it takes. But soon he'll be head over heels for you, and when that happens, you crush him. Break his heart into a million little pieces so that all he cares about is getting hurt. Maybe, just maybe, it will make him so reckless that he'll get himself killed." He said with an evil smiled. Kane nodded her head.

"Yes father." She said. "I will make you proud." Ted stood up and patted Kane on the shoulder.

"That's my girl." He said with a smile. She looked out the window, preparing for her task at hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, standing in between his brother and the man at the door. He walked up to Dean.

"Daniel." Sam said. Dean looked back at him.

"Is this the guy who took you from us?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"Dean, Daniel didn't take him from me." Sam said. "I left and got emancipated." He said. Dean and John looked at him.

"You did what?" Dean asked. Sam looked away from him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Daniel said. He stepped closer, but John pointed a gun at him. "That won't hurt me." He said.

"wanna make a bet?" John asked. "You took my son away from me." With that, John fired his gun. The bullet hit Daniel in the middle of his chest. But instead of falling over or blood flowing from him, he looked up at John.

"Ow." He said. "I liked this shirt. I just bought it." John and Dean looked at each other. Sam kicked the blankets off of himself and stood up. His IV wire and heart monitor pulled off of him.

"Daniel?" HE asked. "What are you?" Daniel looked down at the ground then back at Sam.

"I didn't want you to find out this way." He said. "I'm an angel of the lord. Well, I was. You see, I got my wings clipped and I'm working to get them back. I have gained a couple powers, like immortality and teleportation, but that's it. Trust me Sam, I would have healed you by now if I could have." He said. Sam nodded his head but then he fell backwards. Dean caught him.

"Sammy." Dean said, patting his face. He laid him back on the bed. "Dad, go get a nurse." He said. John wanted to object but he knew it would just make a argument. He passed his gun over to Dean and ran off to find some help. Dean looked at Daniel. "Why did you take my baby brother from me?"

"I did it to stop destiny." Daniel said. "I focused on an issue that was bothering him at the time and convinced him it was for the best."

"It wasn't for the best." Dean said. "Because I don't even believe you're an angel. Hell, I don't even believe you're a good guy or any of that destiny crap you're pushing. So I suggest that you get out of here and leave my brother alone." Daniel shook his head no.

"Sam is my responsibility now." Daniel said. "He may be twenty-years-old now, but he's still a big kid at heart." Dean looked at him then back at Sam. He could see the young features on Sam. Something that had been worn away by hunting.

"Dean." John said as he walked back into the room with the nurse. Dean quickly hid the gun and stood in the corner. The nurse reattached Sam's heart monitor and I.V. lines. After checking him out for a minute, she gave him a green light and left the room. Dean, John, and Daniel all stood there, awkwardly staring at each other.

"I don't trust you." Dean finally said, breaking the tension that had surrounded them all. Daniel looked at Dean. His eyes narrowed.

"Feelings mutual Winchester." Daniel said. Dean felt tiny electrical pulses moving through his body. John shivered. But they had to stay nice for Sam. They had just found him. They didn't want Daniel running off with him again…

But what they didn't know was that a young woman by the name of Scarlett Kane was watching them with red eyes. She blinked once and they returned to normal. She may have been born a cross roads demon, but she was determined to break free of making deals for people's souls. She was determined to make her dad proud...


	11. Chapter 11

Sam woke up later that next day. He was stiff from laying in the hospital bed, but Daniel, John, and Dean were all there with him. He had thought that Daniel being an angel had been just a dream, that maybe he had been running a fever and had hallucinated the whole thing.

"Mornin' sunshine." Dean said as he walked into Sam's line of sight. "Want some coffee?" He asked. Sam set up and took the cup that Dean held in his hands. He sipped at it.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Sam said. "I had a dream that Daniel was an angel. We found out because dad shot him." He added. Dean looked back at John and Daniel. He knew he had to tell Sam the truth.

"Uh, well Sammy, Daniel is an angel." Dean said. Sam looked at him, then at Daniel. He didn't look like an angel. He wore black suits or jeans and a black t-shirt. He always wore a black cowboy hat no matter what. The image that Sam had got of angels was white or very light colors, a halo, and fully feather wings.

"Where's your wings?" Sam asked. Daniel closed his eyes. The lights flickered and the wind picked up. The outlined shadow of two large wings appeared on the walls. They quickly vanished just the same. Sam's eyes were opened wide.

"That's so cool!" Dean said. John smacked his shoulder.

"The doctor said you should be able to go home today." Daniel said. "It you're ready."

"I am." Sam said. Dean went to go help Sam up.

"Dad, you and Daniel get Sam's stuff and a wheelchair." Dean said. He liked calling the shots, especially when it came to raising his little brother. Daniel wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to John when he came back.

"it's the address." Daniel said. "You should leave after we do. The press is out there and they're going to harass me and Sam. You should hold back and wait." He said. John nodded his head.

"You ready to go?" John asked Sam. Sam nodded his head. He was more than ready to get out of there already.

Daniel pushed Sam down the hallway. Dean and John followed, but were going to hang out in the cafeteria for a bit before they left. John handed Sam his cowboy hat to put on.

"Where are my sunglasses?" Sam asked. Daniel grabbed them out of a bag and handed them to him. He put them on, ready for the bright flashes that were to come. Dean was amazed when he saw all the paparazzi that were waiting outside for his brother. He was one of the most popular guys that Dean had ever knew, and that scared him more then anything.

"See you guys at the house." Daniel said. With that, Sam and Daniel disappeared into a sea of cameras and bright flashes.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and John showed up at the house about an hour after Sam and Daniel left the hospital. The press had snapped many pictures of Sam riding in the wheel chair with his cowboy hat down trying to block his face and his sunglasses over his eyes to hide himself a little bit. He was still able to see spots even though his sunglasses were dark.

The house was huge. There was a giant, cast iron gate around the property. The large white house with green shutters was surrounded by a huge grass lawn and giant trees. There was a barn in the back, where a horse was hanging his head out of and was munching on hay that was resting in a window box.

"Do you wanna ring the bell, or should I?" John asked, quoting a movie he had seen several thousand times over his lifetime. Dean smiled and pushed the call button. Moments later, the gates swung open. Two dogs ran out then.

"Harley, Sadie, leave Dean alone." Sam said as the two dogs jumped up and licked Dean's face. He pushed them away and wiped to slobber off of his face with the back of his hand.

"Dude, I just got molested by your dogs." Dean said. Sam laughed and patted Sadie on the top of the head. Harley had went and set at John's feet. He had already found a new friend.

"So I see you two have met Harley and Sadie." Sam said. "I have one other who is at the groomers right now. His name is Jensen." Sam said. Dean looked at him weird.

"Where the hell did you pick that name out from?" Dean asked.

"He's an actor. He's on Days of Our Lives. He's going to be in this new TV show soon." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Only you would watch a soap opera." Dean said. "Okay, so you've got Harley, Sadie, and Jensen. What other animals do you have running around the petting zoo?"

"Well, I have two horses." Sam said. "The one you saw eating was Buttercup. Then there's Blossom. She's the shy one." Sam said with a smile. "You and me should go out for a ride." He said, poking Dean in the side with his elbow. Dean shook his head.

"No sir, no way, no how." He said. Sam laughed.

"Sam, you heard the doctor. You need to rest. Go lay down. I'll show Dean and John to their rooms." Daniel said as he stood on the front porch. Sam whistled for Sadie and Harley. Buttercup looked over at him too. Sam smiled and walked inside with his dogs following him. That left Dean and John alone with Daniel.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Daniel said. Dean and John looked at each other, then walked into the house. They were amazed by the vast amount of space the foyer had. Daniel led them through two more large rooms before leading them to the stairs. He led them up them. "John, yours is on the left." He pointed at a door. "Dean, yours is on the right. Sam's is down the hall and I'm back that way." He pointed over his shoulder. "I'll be waking Sam up in awhile for dinner. If there's anything you need, let me know." With that, he was gone.

"Is it just me or is he a lot like Lerch?" Dean asked John. "I mean, I'm just waiting for him to say "You Rang?" and the Adams to show up." He said. John shook his head.

"You need to stop watching movies." John said. "Come on, let's settle in and get our defenses up. I think we're going to be here for awhile."


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlett walked around Dallas, looking for Sam. She had to follow her father's orders in order to not be treated the same way that Athan and Ulrich were treated. Her dad had gotten very picky over the years since he had to masquerade as the owner of a popular Texas arena. It had been in that very place that he had learned that Sam Winchester was still alive. He still had to answer to Azazel, but he had control of the three of them. While walking around Dallas, she stopped in front of a store that had lots of TV's in them.

"Professional Bull Riding star Sam Winchester was released from a Dallas hospital today after he received a concussion at an event in Dallas. It has been rumored that he will be competing in a rodeo in Cheyenne, but there has been no confirmed facts for that story." The woman said. Scarlett smiled.

"Now where oh where has my little bull rider gone?" She asked. She knew just walking around to look for Sam would be a waste of her precious time, but that didn't mean she couldn't use her demon powers to track him down. After all, he had been tagged by a demon.

Ducking into a alley and closing her eyes, Scarlett scanned the Dallas area. There were quite a few demons or demon tagged people in this area. People who had sold their souls to demons and now had a stain on their body. But she found him. He was hiding in a house, protected by that stupid angel. He may not be the same powerful guardian angel who had been watching over his brother since he was born, but he still had some power to him. But Scarlett had been trained by the best, so his defenses would be easy to break. With a thought, she was gone, popping up about a block away from the giant house Sam now called home.

She walked the sidewalk to the gates of Sam's house and stood there, looking in at the house. Finally, gathering up the strength she had, she pushed the buzzer. A man in a suit appeared.

"How can I help you?" He asked. She smiled at him, though inside all she wanted to do was cut his guts out and feed them to him.

"My name is Scarlett Kane. Ted from the Houston sent me when he heard about Mr. Winchester's accident. I'm a trained nurse and he thought I might be helpful." She said. He scanned her over then opened the gate.

"I'll take you to Mr. Gamble and you can talk to him." He said. Scarlett hoped that the screen she had put up was enough to hide her demon essence from the angel. She smiled and followed the man towards the house. The closer she got to the house, the more she could feel the defenses that had been put up. She looked down at the necklace that her dad had gave her, which would help block them, but it wasn't super powerful. She just hoped it was strong enough to get her through.

"Mr. Gamble, this young woman is here to see you." The guard said as he walked into Daniel's office. Scarlett followed along behind him. The necklace had worked after all. She was sending a silent thanks to her dad for what he had done for her. Daniel looked at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Ted sent me." She said. "My name is Scarlett Kane. I'm a nurse. Ted informed me that Mr. Winchester had been in an accident and he wanted to make sure that he was taken care of." She said with yet another fake smile. Daniel's eyes scanned her. She hoped that he couldn't see the animal inside of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam was laying in his room, watching TV, when Scarlett entered the room. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello." He said. She smiled back. "Are you an angel? Cuz if you are, I think that bull did more damage to me then everyone's letting on." He laughed. He didn't notice Scarlett's cringe at that.

"I'm your home nurse." She said. "Scarlett Kane at your service." She did a little curtsey. Sam's smile got even bigger. "Anything you need help with Mr. Winchester?"

"Please, call me Sam." Sam said. "Mr. Winchester is my father." He said with a smile. Scarlett giggled. She was really good at hiding the evil inside of her.

"Okay Sam." She said with a smile. Sam looked up at her. That's when the door to his room opened.

"Hey Sam I…" Dean looked at Scarlett. "Why, hello there." He said, charmer Dean coming into action. "Dean Winchester. Why don't you and me go get a drink and see where it goes from there." He laughed.

"You must be Sam's brother." Scarlett said, even though she knew this. "I'm Scarlett Kane. Sam's nurse." She said. "No, I don't want to go out for drinks with you." Dean looked over at Sam. It was the first time in a long time that he had been turned down.

"Ouch." Dean said. He set down in a chair by Sam's bed. He put his bed up on the bed and lightly kicked Sam's leg.

"Well, I'm going to go to the room that Mr. Gamble has provided for me." Scarlett said. "If you need me Sam, I'll have my phone on at all times." She smiled at Sam and completely ignored Dean. She left then.

"She wasn't even interested in me." Dean said. "That must mean she's a lesbian." Sam looked at him.

"Dean!" He said. "That was mean! Are you getting a little bit obnoxious?"

"I'm not saying I don't like people who choose to do that, I mean she wasn't interested in me and I am the prime example of the human man." Sam rolled his eyes.

"So wanna go for a ride later?" Sam asked.

"On a motorcycle? Yes." Dean said. Sam shook his head no.

"No, I mean with Buttercup and Blossom." He said. Dean got that look on his face that he used to get when the babysitter would make him eat vegtables. Like he was going to die if it was even mentioned.

"I don't know…" Dean said. Sam gave him his puppy eyes. Dean sighed.

Sitting in her room, as far away from the door, Scarlett pulled out a golden chalice and a water bottle full of lambs blood. She poured the blood into the chalice and mumbled in Latin.

"Hello father. I've infiltrated the home. The spell we cast before I left made me so beautiful to him. And I will not fail you." She smiled and ran her fingers across the blood to end the call. She had to plan the rest of her time here.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Dean said as him and Sam headed towards the barn. "I mean, you just got out of the hospital."

"Blossom and Buttercup are sweethearts." Sam said. "We'll go see which one warns up to you. It'll probably be Buttercup. She loves people." Dean looked to see three dogs following them. He saw one with a bandanna around his neck. He assumed that was Jensen.

Buttercup was a beauty. She had black fur that shined in the sunlight and had a white strip from her nose to the top of her head. When she saw Jared, her eyes seemed to light up and she walked to the door. Sam smiled and opened the door to the barn and let Buttercup walked out. Dean looked at her.

"Come on." Sam said. Dean slowly walked forward and touched her nose. Dean removed his hand from her nose and stepped back.

"You're the cowboy." Dean said. That's when he felt something wet licking his face. He opened his eyes to see an auburn horse standing there. Sam smiled at Dean.

"I guess we see which one likes you." Sam said. "I'll take Buttercup. You get Blossom." He laughed as he jumped up and settled into the saddle. Dean looked at the horse.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" Dean asked. Sam laughed at him.

"Put your left foot into the stirrup, then pull yourself up and swing your right foot over the back of the horse. She won't move on ya because she's a good little horsie aren't ya Blossom." She seemed to nod. Dean did what Sam told him to, but he was scared to death the whole time. He could fight monsters, demons, and ghosts, but when it came to riding a horse or flying in a plane, he could not do that.

"I swear to God if this little thing bucks me, your dogs are going to have food for awhile." Dean growled. Sam flipped him off.

"She won't buck you." Sam said. "Blossom is a sweetheart." Sam started off then with Buttercup. Dean held onto Blossom for dear life.

"Please don't kill me." Dean whispered in her ear. She took off then, running along behind Buttercup and Sam. Sam looked back and saw Dean hanging onto Blossom. He laughed. Dean spent the rest of that afternoon trying to get Sam to let him sit in front of the big screen TV, but Sam insisted on teaching Dean how to ride a horse. He hated his brother for that.

Scarlett stood on the front porch, watching Sam handle Buttercup. There was something about him that made her heart feel warm, though it had always felt cold. She shouldn't feel this way about a human. Her father had arranged for her to be married to one of his soldiers after her mission was over, so she shouldn't feel this way about Sam.

"Hey Scarlett!" Sam yelled. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asked. Scarlett smiled and walked over to where he was. He helped her onto Buttercup with him. And as they trotted along, Scarlett felt something different. She felt love. But she knew she had a job to do and she had to do it well.


	16. Chapter 16

After a few months of playing nurse to Sam, it was time for Scarlett to leave. She stood in her room, packing all of her stuff. While she was thinking about the next step in her plan, there was a knock at her door. She turned around to see Sam standing there.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yea Sam." She said. He walked into the room.

"Then at least let me take you out to dinner tonight." Sam said. Scarlett looked at him and smiled deeply. Nothing like a plan coming together.

"Sure." She said. "I'd love to have a nice dinner with you Mister Cowboy." She said with a slight giggle. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know what it is about her, but I don't trust her." Dean said as him, John, and Daniel set on the patio by the pool, sipping beers. John looked over at him.

"You've been saying that since she got here." John said. "Daniel and me have both tested her. There is no sign of evil associated with her. You just think she's evil because she hasn't had her hands all over you." Daniel laughed at that. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You two joke all you want." Dean said. "There is something wrong with her. I just need to figure out what it is before Sam gets hurt."

"Sam's a big boy." John said. "We'll watch out for him, but he's old enough to make his own choice. Plus I'm not his legal guardian anyway, so it doesn't matter." Dean could tell that hit a nerve in John, but he didn't tell Dean that. Daniel looked at them then at the house.

"They're going out on a date." He said. Dean and John looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam is taking Scarlett out for dinner right now." Daniel said. Dean sighed.

"That's just great." He said.

"I've had a nice night." Scarlett said as they stood outside of Sam's house. She was dressed elegant, and Sam couldn't stop staring. "I'll be leaving tomorrow." She said. Sam gently brushed her cheek.

"Don't go." He said. "Please." He begged.

"Sam, I have to get back to Houston. My life is there." Sam grabbed her hands. "Don't make this worse then it has to be." Sam leaned in then and kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Have you seen Sam this morning?" Dean asked as he walked downstairs. Daniel was reading the sports page of the paper, John was reading everything else, and there was a cup of orange juice waiting for Dean. He sipped at it.

"I didn't hear him come in last night." Daniel said as he glanced up from his part of the paper. Dean looked at him.

"I'm gonna go find him." Dean said. He walked up the stairs towards his room when the door to Sam's room opened. Scarlett was standing there in one of Sam's flannel shirts. She stared at Dean with the eyes of a deer stuck in the headlights. Dean stared back.

"Um…hi Dean." Scarlett said. Her cheeks were bright red, matching her name. She slightly closed the door.

"I thought you were leaving." He said. She looked at him.

"Well, you see, about that…" That's when the door opened and Sam walked out. He saw Dean and reacted the same way Scarlett did.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. His cheeks reddened as well. He stepped around Scarlett, wearing just a pair of grey sweatpants that said Marines on the side of the leg. He stared at his brother.

"Sam, we should talk." Dean said. Sam looked at Scarlett.

"I'm…uh…I'm gonna go get some breakfast." She said. She quickly walked down to her own room to change into her own clothes. Dean shoved Sam into his room.

"You slept with her?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him like he was shocked.

"So?" Sam asked. Dean smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm the one who is supposed to sleep with random women. Not you." Dean said. Sam sighed and set down on the bed.

"I don't know why, but I feel really strongly about her." Sam said. "There's just something about her that I love. I don't know what it is." He said. Dean sighed. He had just been telling John and Daniel that he didn't trust Scarlett, but now he knew he couldn't tell Sam.

"Well, Sam, I can't tell you what to do anymore. You're twenty years old and you've been living on your own for awhile now. But I wish you'd at least just listen to me. Take it slow with this girl. We have no idea what she's capable of. We don't know if she really is just a sweet human girl or if she has a dark motive." Dean said. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He said. Sam looked at him. He didn't have the heart to tell him that Scarlett was moving in with them.

After getting dressed and leaving the house, Scarlett walked around Dallas for a bit. She soon came to an alley way that was littered with prostitutes and hobos. She walked up to a blonde woman who was half-dressed, sitting on the ground smoking a cigarette. She handed the woman some money and they walked off together. In the back part of the alley where no one was hanging out, the woman turned to her.

"So, you're into this kind of thing?" She asked. Scarlett smiled.

"You can say that." She said. Her eyes turned black and she walked towards the woman. Pulling out a knife, she slit her throat. She fell to the ground, her hands clutching her neck in hopes of stopping the blood flow, but soon the dark clouds of death covered her eyes and she slumped over. Scarlett collected the blood in a water bottle and smiled deeply. "Thank you for your services." She said.. She grabbed the money and shoved it into her pocket.

"Hey!" Some man yelled. But before he could get over to where Scarlett and the prostitute were, Scarlett was gone, disappeared with what she had came for. Lambs blood didn't have coverage all over the country, but human blood was the leader in non-dropped calls. She had to remain in contact with her father to make reports on how well she was doing with the Winchester boy. She smiled. Because no one would ever know until it was too late…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is loosely based on the Garth Brooks song "The Beaches of Cheyenne". I would also like to thank all of the people who have reviewed on this story. I haven't had a whole lot of time to answer everyone's reviews and I'm super sorry. I feel horrible because of that but I'm hoping you forgive me…enjoy!**

After six months of dating Scarlett, much to Dean's protest, and after six months of healing himself, Sam finally thought he was ready to ride again. After making some phone calls, getting some information, and having several meetings with Daniel, Sam was finally ready. He loaded Blossom and Buttercup onto a trailer and got the dogs ready for the trip. He was as happy as he could be, but Scarlett wasn't. Well, she was faking it because of her job, but still.

"I can't believe you're doing this again." She said. Sam looked at her strange.

"Doing what?" He asked. She stared at him.

"You know what." She said. "Riding bulls again."

"It makes me money." Sam said.

"I've heard about that bull you're going to ride." She said. "No too many people can tame it, but you think you're good enough to?"

"He is good enough." Dean said, slapping Sam on the back before heading out to the truck and trailer. Sam looked at him then back at Scarlett.

"It's just Wyoming." He said. "I'll be in Cheyenne and back before you can know the difference." He said with a smile. She shook her head no.

"Not this time." She said. Sam's smile fell.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She had tears on her face, but even she didn't know if they were real or fake.

"I don't give a damn if you never come back from Cheyenne." She said. With that, she ran off. Sam stood there for a moment, shocked by what she had just told him. They were breaking up? All because he was riding again? He shook all the thoughts out of his head. He walked out to the truck and got in. Dean looked over at his brother while Daniel drove and John talked to him.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at him.

"Yea." Sam lied. "Just fine. Let's go." With that, they drove off.

Sam was dressed in his lucky cowboy hat and jeans, a flannel shirt and boots. He stood outside the ring, watching the rodeo clowns joke around. He looked over at Dean.

"Ready to do this?" He asked. Sam nodded his head. The words that Scarlett had said were right there in his mind, but he was pushing them away.

"Up next, ladies and gentlemen, the immortal Sam Winchester!" The announcer said. Sam got ready in the pen. He was situated on the bull.

"You can do this Sammy." Dean said. He smiled at his brother. Sam stared out into the crowd. The bull was let loose from the pen and Sam hung on.

"_I don't give a damn if you never come back from Cheyenne." _Sam heard. Tears came to his eyes then. And the pain in his heart became too much. So that's when he made a decision that he couldn't take back…

He let go…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Things seemed to go into slow motion as Sam fell off of the bull and hit the ground. His body jumped and his head smacked the ground hard. The bulls front legs hit him in the chest, making a loud cracking sound. His back legs came down onto Sam's left leg, shattering the bone. There was lots of blood and Sam wasn't moving at all. Dean jumped the gate and ran out to his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Oh god no!" He yelled. He tried to get to his brother, but medics who had rushed into the arena blocked him from going any farther. Soon, John and Daniel were coming at them.

"SAM!" John yelled. He saw the mangled mess that was his son and tried the hardest he could not to puke. He looked over at Daniel. "Help my son!" He yelled. Daniel closed his eyes and focused. After a minute, he opened his eyes, confused.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Daniel looked over at him.

"My powers are gone." He said. John and Dean exchanged a look at the medics were taking Sam to a waiting ambulance. Dean went to go with them.

"I'm sorry sir, but your not allowed to go with us." One of the guys said. That pissed Dean off to no end.

"That's my brother!" Dean yelled. "So either you let me go or I'm gonna break your God damn nose!" He hissed. The medic backed up a bit, but arena security appeared and grabbed Dean. "Let go of me you fat pig!" Dean yelled. The guard slapped cuffs on Dean's wrists.

"Come on you wise ass punk." He said as he started to pull Dean away. Daniel and John ran over.

"What are you doing?" John asked. The guard looked at him.

"Are you with this kid?" He asked. They nodded their heads. "Then I need you to come with me." He said. They all were led away.

"No! Let me go! SAMMY!" Dean yelled. HE kept trying to pull away, but the guard kept a tight grip on him. Suddenly, he was being pushed into the trailer with Buttercup and Blossom.

"What the hell?" John asked. The guard turned to look at him, midnight black eyes staring at him and a gun pointed at him.

"Get in the trailer John." He said. John looked over at Daniel. "Don't even think that your littler angel will be able to get you out of this one." The guard said. "His powers are right here." He held up a little glass holding the angels grace in it.

"You son of a bitch." Daniel hissed. The guard forced them into the trailer and slammed the door shut. Dean jumped up and hit the door with his shoulder.

"LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled. Suddenly, he fell as the truck and trailer started to move. John helped his son up. Suddenly, they felt the latch unhitching from the trailer. The three men looked at each other.

"Boss said to leave them." The guard said. "We're supposed to meet him at the beach for a party with Kane." The sound of the truck driving away soon filled the air. They knew then they were screwed.


	20. Chapter 20

The lonely beach was too quite. There were barely any people on the beach, aside from three males and one female. The oldest male was smiling as he placed a necklace around the woman's neck. She touched the gold and diamond, feeling that she should have a strong sense of accomplishment, but feeling a lot of dread. She felt so bad for doing all that to Sam.

"Congrats my darling Kane." Ted said as he brushed her hair. She looked at him.

"Scarlett." She said. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Athan asked. She looked at him.

"You are to call me Scarlett." She said. "I like that name."

"You're name is Kane and that's what you shall always be." She shook her head.

"That name is of a monster." She said. "I am not a monster."

"You are a demon." Ted said. She closed her eyes. She couldn't get the image of Sam's hurt face out of her mind. The longer time she spent with him, the closer she got to him, the more she felt…human.

"Not for long." She said. Ted looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. She glared at him.

"It means I don't want to be part of your plan anymore _Ted._" Scarlett hissed. Ted's eyes turned black as he stared back at her. Athan and Ulrich stood at Ted's side. "So either you let me out, or I'll make you let me out."

"You're never getting out of this." Ted said. Scarlett nodded her head.

"That's what I thought." She said as she pulled a knife out of a holster on her leg. She raised it up so the sun made it shine. Ted's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"A little birdie gave it to me." She said. "And now I'm getting out of your plan." With that, she stabbed herself in the stomach. She fell to the ground, dead.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam arrived at a hospital in Cheyenne and was immediately taken into surgery. Since Daniel, his technical legal guardian, wasn't around to make decisions for him, they had to make a call to an emergency contact in Sam's phone who would be able to give them permission to operate on him. A Mr. Bobby Singer was the one they could get a hold of.

Sam's leg had to be repaired, but his chest as a priority. One of the ribs was poking against his right lung. It as laboring Sam's breathing and if it wasn't fixed soon, he wouldn't be able to breath at all. While Sam was laying on a surgical table, Dean, John, and Daniel were trying to find a way to him.

"Let. Me. Out. Of. Here." Dean said as he hit the gate to the horse trailer. With Buttercup and Blossom in there, it was a tight fit. With three full sized men in there as well, it was a pain in the ass. John put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, you just need to calm down." He said. Dean spun around and stared at him.

"Were you at the arena?" Dean asked. "Did you see Sam get bucked off that bull or was I just imagining things?" John and Daniel looked at each other. Dean tried to hit the gate again. He was doing more damage to himself then he was to the trailer. Dean set down on the tire well and hung his head. His shoulder was bruised from hitting the metal with everything he had. John stood there, looking at him. Daniel looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey guys." He said. John and Dean looked at him.

"What is it?" John asked. Daniel smiled at him.

"There's a hatch." He said. He pointed up at the ceiling. Dean and John looked to see a hatch, but enough for one man.

"Dad, give me a boost." Dean said. John and Daniel helped lift Dean up. The hatch stuck for a moment, but Dean managed to get it open. He pushed himself out of the new opening and set on the roof. He looked out over where they were. It was a dusty country road in the in the middle of nowhere. Dean slid down onto the ground and ran around to the gate. There was a heavy duty padlock on it, but Dean didn't have his lock picking gear with him. All the hunting stuff was still in the trunk of the Impala, which was parked in Texas.

"Dean, what do you see?" John asked. Dean explained the situation to him. But Daniel was full of surprises. He produced a handgun, complete with silver bullets. He tossed it out the hatch. It slid off the roof and landed on the ground. Dean scooped it up.

"Stand back!" Dean yelled. He aimed at the lock and fired. The bullet pierced the lock and it fell to the ground. The gate swung open and John and Daniel walked out. Dean handed the gun back to Daniel. "Now how the hell are we gonna get back into Cheyenne?" Dean asked. That's when Blossom made a noise. Dean looked at the auburn horse. "You gotta be kidding me." He said.

"Dean, you have to." John said.

"But you know that I'd rather be riding on four wheels instead of four legs." Dean said. John glared at him.

"Then you won't get to see Sam." He said. That snapped Dean to attention quickly. He looked over at the horses.

"Come here Blossom." He said. She seemed to get very excited at that. She came walking out of the trailer and walked up to Dean, licking his face. He rolled his eyes and wiped off the slobber with his jacket sleeve. "Sorry Darlin', but you're not my type of girl." He said. Daniel went into the trailer and came back out with a saddle.

"I don't think bareback would do good for you." He said. John started to laugh. Dean rolled his eyes at him. He took the saddle from Daniel and placed it on Blossom. After it was all settled, Dean got onto the horse.

"Are you guys gonna ride in with Buttercup or you want me to bring the truck later on?" He asked.

"We might ride in." John said. "Just go." He said. With that, Dean and Blossom rode off, looking like the ending to a John Wayne movie.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! There should only be a few chapters left, but I have had a couple ideas for a sequel if anyone wants to hear it (:. So enjoy!**

By the time Dean had arrived back in Cheyenne, Sam was already out of surgery and was resting in the ICU wing of the hospital. It took Dean and Blossom forever to find the right hospital, but they did eventually. There wasn't exactly much horse parking around, but Dean tied her up to a light pole and petted her nose before he ran inside. He rushed past the nurses as he searched for Sam. He eventually found him, all attached to machines that were helping his body fix itself.

"Sammy." Dean said as he ran in. He ran to sit by his bed, but a couple nurses came in and grabbed his arms. "Let go of me!" Dean yelled. "He's my brother!" They looked at each other, then let go of him. He ran in and grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam's skin was cool and clammy, proof to Dean that his little brother was losing a fight that would be hard to win. His leg was in a cast, which as elevated, there were bandaged wrapped around his head and his chest, and there were wires everywhere. Dean saw Sam's chart. He grabbed it and started to read while he watched Sam. According to it, a metal rod had to be placed in his leg and screws were needed to hold the bone together. He thought he was going to puke at the thought of his brother being this broken.

"Oh god Sammy." Dean said. "Why did you let go?" When Sam didn't answer, Dean's heart sunk. After all those years of not being around Sam, and when he came back into his life, Sam almost loses his.

Sam stayed still, machines keeping him alive. Whatever had been going through Sam's mind at the time of the accident had to have been bad, seeing as he willingly let go after he'd been preparing for this day since Dallas. But then Scarlett came into the picture…

"Damn it." Dean hissed. "That bitch did this to you." He brushed Sam's hair, and that's when he was shocked to see Sam's eyes open up. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's…Sam." Sam said, his throat hoarse. Dean smiled at him.

"I'll go get the nurse." Dean said, running out of the room, only quickly to return with a perky blonde nurse. As she bent over to get Sam's vitals, Dean had to take a glance at her ass then try to see down her scrub top.

"You're on the quick road to recovery." She told Sam. She looked at Dean. "And you're a pig." With that, she left. Sam laughed. Dean turned and glared at him, but couldn't help a smirk creeping across his face.

"He's what?" Ted asked with rage building in his voice. He started at Athan and Ulrich. They kept their eyes downcast to hide from his angry glare. "I thought that the plan was going to kill him!"

"I'm sorry sir." Athan said. Ted moved around from behind his desk.

"You will be sorry." He said. He snapped his fingers and Athan's body exploded and the demon form of him went from black to red, orange, and yellow, until he was gone too. Ulrich started to run away from Ted, but he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back to the floor. He put his foot on Ulrich's neck.

"Please…don't…" Ulrich begged. Ted looked down at him, with eyes so dark that it could've passed for a midnight sky.

"You can beg all you want son. But there's nothing I can do for you." He said. He shoved his cowboy boot harder onto Ulrich's neck. His body jumped a bit as his neck was snapped, then Ted snapped his fingers to make Ulrich's demon form explode. He stepped away and dusted his hands on his jeans. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." He said as he walked out of the room to go to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

John and Daniel had finally managed to get the horse trailer back to the camp they had set up and get Blossom back home as well. Now they were gathered in Sam's room with Dean as Sam watched ESPN. Dean didn't know why he wanted to, but obviously there was something of importance on there for him.

"In rodeo news, the new champion of the circuit is a young man fresh out of high school. His name is Alex Carter, and he's a Texas heartthrob." The screen switched to a young man with blonde hair hidden under a straw cowboy hat. He was riding on a bull in the event in Galveston.

"So, how does it feel to have taken the championship from the previous holder Sam Winchester?" A reporter asked him as he leaned up against a fence.

"Winchester was good and all, but he's past his prime. It's time for a new, younger, and much hotter man to take control of the game. Move over Winchester, there's a new man in the waiting." He laughed. "And come Tulsa, if he doesn't show up, I'll really be able to prove that this buckle wasn't a fluke." Sam shut off the TV.

"Ouch." Dean said. Sam looked over at Dean. John slapped him on the back of the head.

"Can you guys just give me some space?" Sam asked. "Daniel, pull a miracle out of your ass and make a press statement about what he said about Tulsa."

"Sure." He said. He patted Sam's arm. "Come on guys." He said. John stood up and left the room. Dean stood there for a moment.

"You sure you want me to go Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at him.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam said. "Just go." Dean started to leave. "And Dean." Sam said. Dean turned around to look at Sam.

"Yea?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam." Dean laughed at him then left. Sam closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. Soon he was asleep.

Ted walked into the hospital with hate in his eyes. He was ready to kill Sam since the kid never seemed to die. He walked past all the nurses and doctors to the elevator. Once in the elevator, he pulled out an ancient looking Chinese sheath and removed the old blade from inside. He looked at his reflection in the hand crafted steal and knew that this was where it was going to end.

He got out on the floor he knew Sam was going to be on and walked around, picking up the single that Sam gave off. His pure soul was like a beacon, drawing Ted to him like a moth to a flame.

He found Sam asleep in his bed, the TV remote resting in his hand. Ted walked in and shut the door, hiding his actions from the outside world. He stood over Sam's bed, the knife firmly in his hand. He was ready to strike…but he wanted Sam to be awake for it. He wanted to be to see his soul in his eyes as he stabbed him. He wanted to be able to see him fight to draw his last breath. So he slapped Sam hard, waking him up.

"Hello Sammy." Ted said. Sam looked at him in shock.

"Ted, what's going on?" He asked. He looked at Ted's right hand. "What's with the knife?"

"I'm here to kill you." Ted said. He forced the knife down, striking the mattress between Sam's legs. Thank god Sam had moved so he hadn't castrated him.

"Ted, we're friends!" Sam yelled. Ted attempted to stab him again, but Sam rolled off the bed. Sam reached for the call button so he could get some help, but Ted slapped it out of his reach. Sam knew he was screwed.

"I hope you have a good time in hell!" Ted yelled at him. He was about to finish him off when a ghost hand grabbed him, stopping him.

"I won't let you do this." A woman's voice said. Sam and Ted saw a ghostly Scarlett standing there, holding Ted's arm back so he couldn't stab Sam.

"Like you can stop me." Ted said. That's when Scarlett stuck her hand into Ted's chest and squeezed at the demon inside the vessel. His body jumped and his eyes flashed from black to sparks of orange, yellow, and red. The body vanished not soon after. Scarlett looked at Sam.

"This won't be the last time we see each other." She said before she vanished. Sam stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, before he went to the phone and made a call.

"Hey Daniel, how fast can we get to Tulsa?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Rodeo. So if you really want a sequel, just let me know. I do have an idea for one. The lyrics are "Rodeo" by Garth Brooks. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Rodeo.**

_His eyes are cold and restless_

_His wounds have almost healed_

_And she'd give half of Texas_

_Just to change the way he feels_

The championship battle in Tulsa was a year and half after Sam's last encounter with Ted and Scarlett. Alex Carter had proved himself worthy for this fight at several events, but Sam was ready for him. He was going to kick his ass up and down Tulsa, taking his title back from the little asshole. He was ready for this. He was ready to be a hero again.

_She knows his loves in Tulsa_

_She knows he's gonna go_

_Well it ain't no woman, flesh and blood_

_It's the damned old rodeo_

Sam shoved his pant legs into his shiny new boots, adjusted his cowboy hat to rest better on his head, and buttoned up his flannel shirt. He looked up at the poster on his dressing room wall and saw a poster for Oklahoma. He was ready for this, even though John, Dean, and Daniel were totally against it. They said he needed to wait a little bit longer, seeing as the last event almost killed him.

But Sam was ready for this.

_Well it's bulls and blood _

_it's dust and mud  
>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd <em>

_it's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle he'll win the next go 'round<br>It's boots and chaps _

_it's cowboy hats  
>It's spurs and latigo<em>

_it's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain and they call the thing rodeo<em>

Sam but on his sunglasses and walked out of his dressing room. You could hear the crowd cheering from miles away. Dean, John, and Daniel, who had been waiting outside of where Sam had been getting ready, stood up at the slight of him. They were all so nervous that he was going to get hurt again. No one wanted to see that happen. But Sam was willing to put it all on the line just to prove that Alex Carter was nothing but a little fluke.

_She does her best to hold him_

_When his love comes to call_

_But his need for it controls him_

_Her backs against the wall_

"Sammy." Dean said. Sam looked at him. "Please don't do this. There's still time to back out. No one will think less of you."

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm not quitting this time." Sam said. John stood up then. He handed something to Sam.

"These brought me home alive." John said. "I want you to have these." Sam looked to see dog tags in his hands. One of them was John's from Vietnam. It held all his information that the Marines required. But the other one wasn't John's. It had Sam's info on it. Sam smiled as he put them around his neck.

"Thanks dad." Sam said. "I love them."

_And it's 'So long girl I'll see ya'_

_When it's time for him to go_

_You know a woman wants her cowboy_

_Like he wants his rodeo_

Daniel led the way as they walked out of the building where Sam's dressing room was. The pulsing of the crowd stomping and cheering shook the ground beneath their feet. Dean was ready for this thing to be over with already. He just wanted it all to be over.

_Well it's bulls and blood _

_it's dust and mud  
>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd <em>

_it's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle he'll win the next go 'round<br>It's boots and chaps _

_it's cowboy hats  
>It's spurs and latigo<em>

_it's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain and they call the thing rodeo<em>

They set on the fence and watched as a young girl with a cowboy hat sang the "Star Spangled Banner". A preacher said a prayer, asking God to watch out for the riders and their families today. Little kids who had participated in a mini rodeo at the state fair that year paraded around the ring. There was a local riding class, showing off their horses and their talents. The future cowboys and cowgirls of America.

_It'll drive a cowboy crazy_

_It'll drive a man insane_

_And he'll sell off everything he owns_

_Just to pay to play the game_

Once the kids were moved out of the ring and the last little bit of pre-rodeo stuff was finished, Alex Carter stepped up to the plate and was ready to ride first. He saw Sam sitting with his family over on the fence, and he knew if he didn't do this perfect, he would lose to him. And there was no way he was willing to lose to him.

_And a broken home and some broken bones_

_Is all he has to show_

_For the years that he spent chasin'_

_This dream they call rodeo_

Alex was knocked off in five seconds. But he wasn't complaining about it, because he knew that Sam had been hurt and that he wouldn't last the full eight seconds. He was already planning his victory celebration while Sam got settled onto his bull.

_Well it's bulls and blood _

_it's dust and mud  
>It's the roar of a Sunday crowd <em>

_it's the white in his knuckles  
>The gold in the buckle he'll win the next go 'round<br>It's boots and chaps _

_it's cowboy hats  
>It's spurs and latigo<em>

_it's the ropes and the reins  
>And the joy and the pain and they call the thing rodeo<em>

Sam quickly headed out to the ring. With his cowboy hat in one hand, he held on tight to the rope. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sam, while Dean was sitting with a stopwatch, counting the seconds. John and Daniel were on either side of him, watching. And once the watch hit eight, they looked to see Sam was still upright, still holding on. The rodeo clowns stopped the bull and he calmed down. Sam jumped off and looked around. He hadn't realized that he had just gone eight seconds until they shoved the belt buckle in his hand. They were announcing the name of the new champion and Alex was furious. Sam, standing there in the dust and the mud that came with the arena, raised his belt buckle high over his head in a sign of victory. He had won.

_It's the broncs and the blood_

_It's the steers and the mud_

_And they call the thing rodeo_

**The End**


End file.
